


The Unintentional Interruption

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dating, Day Two, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, One Shot, Prompt- Jitters, Romance, Secret Relationship, Snowells, Snowellsweek2018, Team as Family, teamflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Barry and Cisco have the worst possible timing, even though it's unintentional, Caitlin could kill them.





	The Unintentional Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the Flash. I do OWN any errors in this. 
> 
> Written for Snowellsweek2018, day two- prompt chosen- Jitters.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Harry glances back at the woman before him, offering her a smirk when he finds her watching him.  
  
"How's Jesse? Have you spoken with her recently?"  
  
"I have and she's fine, working well with her team."  
  
"That's good. Things are okay between you both now?" Caitlin asks quietly, her eyes soft with concern as she looks at him. She knows how much Jesse means to him and how much he hates conflict between them, even though usually it's his fault.  
  
"They are, things are better than they have been in awhile, I'm glad to say."  
  
"That's really great, Harry." Caitlin's pleased for him and it shows with the warmth in her gaze.  
  
They share a smile and a look, which lingers between them.  
  
Caitlin lifts her mug to her lips, savouring the rich blend as she takes a sip. Her eyes raking over the man before her. This is so new, so fragile in a way, what they're doing. This is only their second date, the second time of grabbing coffee together. It's exciting in its own way, getting to know him better, seeing the man behind the front that he displays, seeing behind the successfully rich, gruff CEO and engineer, to see just Harry. And over the talks they've shared during these moments, as each layer of his is peeled away, Caitlin finds more and more that she likes about him, what she finds beneath. She enjoys his company and spending time with him, both like now enjoying a coffee and working beside him back in the lab. It's a lovely balance that she wants to explore more of.  
  
"What are you thinking about, so intensely?" His voice cuts through her thoughts.  
  
She lifts her eyes to meet his. "You," she says, then blushes at how that sounds. "I mean, I was thinking about how much I'm enjoying this, spending time with you and getting to know you better. I like it," she whispers the last part, as if shy to reveal such a thing.  
  
Harry smiles, his eyes practically sparkling behind his glasses. "I like it too," his tone matches her and it adds as almost intimacy to the moment between them in the busy coffee shop.  
  
Caitlin feels the blush deepen, feeling extremely pleased by his comment. Her eyes land on his arms where he's pushed the sleeves of his sweater up exposing his forearms. She's always liked those forearms and his hands actually, it's almost a guilty pleasure, taking a few moments in the lab to watch him work. Watching those hands as they build scientific creations or watching the muscles of his forearms tense as he moves. Those arms are a very nice distraction. Could just imagine them holding her up as he....  
  
"You do that a lot, you know, you stare at my arms."  
  
_Oh God_.... she thought in slight despair. Obviously there's always been the chance of him catching her indulging in her guilty pleasure but she had thought, rather naively that he hadn't noticed. Now she knows, he has. "I uh..." whatever explanation she was attempting to drum up is evaporated by a familiar voice behind her to her left.  
  
"Oh what's this guys? Don't we even warrant an invitation to coffee anymore?"  
  
Caitlin meets Harry's eyes for a spilt second, taking note of how his expression immediately closes off, a look of irritation crossing on his face matched perfectly with a scowl. Turning on her stool, she tries her best to smile at Cisco, with Barry at his side, who has unknowingly interrupted their date.  
  
"Of course you do, Cisco," she tries to reassure, hoping she sounds as chipper as she wants to appear when inside she feels like a deflated balloon.  
  
"And yet, here you are," he gestures with his free hand at them and the room at large. "Having coffee without us."  
  
"You were both busy when we left," Caitlin's quick to point out.  
  
"That's a fair point," Barry concedes, following Cisco as they take their place on the two empty stools at the table.  
  
"I forget, did we invite you to invade our table? There are plenty of others."  
  
Not concerned by the older man's words, Cisco waves them away. "We're not just here for coffee, we have a lead on the meta we're after, his name's Daniel Branagh and no, no cool code name yet I'm afraid but I'm working on it."  
  
"Yeah, anyway. Code names aside, we need you guys back at the lab."  
  
Harry glares at Barry across the table. "And you couldn't call because?"  
  
"Well, we could get coffee at the same time. Two birds as they say."  
  
"Right," Caitlin sighs, taking a large sip of her coffee her pretty hazel gaze meeting Harry's over the rim of her mug. She sends him a silent apology and receives a barely there shake of his head in reply. As she sets down her mug, something clicks in her head and she turns to the boys at her side. "How did you know we were here? We didn't tell you before we left."  
  
Immediately they both look sheepish. "I may have tracked your phones."  
  
Harry stands abruptly, if at all possible the scowl on his face deepening.  
  
"Cisco..."  
  
Just by the tone of Caitlin saying his name, Cisco knows he's in trouble, he holds up his hands as if in defence. "My bad, we won't do it again unless it's a an emergency."  
  
"Let's just get back to the lab, okay?" Caitlin gets up off her stool and follows after Harry as he strides towards the large doors of Jitters. She can tell he's not happy just by looking at his back, his posture tense and it's only confirmed by his face when he opens the door and holds it open for her to pass.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmurs as she passes by, feeling his hand touch the small of back briefly.  
  
"Not your fault," he whispers low, frowning at her apology. Why's she's apologising he'll never know, it's not her fault that their date has been interrupted.  
  
As they round the corner into an empty alley for Cisco to open a breach, Caitlin can't help but curse her two best friends for ruining a perfectly good coffee date....  
  
Hours later, Caitlin wanders down the quiet empty hallway, heels clicking softly against the concrete as she moves to her destination. Surprisingly their latest case had wrapped up pretty quickly, due in part to the fact that their suspect was a complete moron. Reaching the place she set out for she stops in the doorway, hands carefully holding the mugs full of steaming coffee as she watches Harry tinker with some piece of technology, a new invention of his probably. A soft smile spreads over her face as she takes him in, how focused his attention is as he works, how his t shirt pulls tight over his back as he moves... realising her thoughts are drifting away, she clears her throat and takes a step into the work room. She feels a flush of pleasure when he looks up and a smile spreads onto his handsome face.  
  
"I thought we could finish our coffee, considering we got interrupted earlier."  
  
"That's sounds good," he pulls over an empty office chair, so she can sit beside him at his work table. Setting down his screwdriver, he eagerly accepts the coffee when she hand sit to him. "Thank you, Snow."  
  
As she sits down she shakes her head. "Caitlin remember," she reminds him with a grin.  
  
Harry nods, "right... Caitlin."  
  
The way he says her name is almost a caress and that flush of pleasure is back coursing through her. She likes the way he says her name a lot more than she should, like a lot more...  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier, the boys crashing. I've spoken with Cisco about tracking our cells."  
  
Harry shakes his head, a sigh of appreciation leaving him when he sips his coffee. "Don't apologise. It wasn't your fault and it's good you talked with him. It wouldn't do well for him to track our phones at the wrong time."  
  
Caitlin blinks at the implication.  
  
Harry seems to realise what he said and tries to backtrack. "I didn't mean to imply, you know..."  
  
"What?" she smirks, feeling playful. "Us having sex?"  
  
Harry swallows hard, his hands tightening around his mug.  
  
Caitlin watches his expression change, his usually bright blue eyes darkening as he stares back at her. She can almost feel the weight of intensity that burns through from his gaze.  
  
Harry sets down his mug gently on the table beside him, moving his stool closer to her. "I think before we broach that subject, I think we should maybe kiss first, don't you think?"  
  
It feels like the air is trapped inside her lungs, she can't breath. "You- you want to kiss me?" She feels stupid asking the question, already having a good idea of the answer.  
  
"Honestly?" Harry waits until she nods before continuing, "I want to kiss you all the time."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Oh's good, right?" He smirks at her the bastard before drawing closer until her legs are between his own spread wide.  
  
"It's very good," Caitlin whispers, letting him take the mug from her hands to set aside.

Her heart is racing in her chest, in anticipation of what's about to happen. She's been waiting for this if she's honest, she can be admit that she had been disappointed come the end of their first coffee date, late that Wednesday night, that he hadn't kissed her goodnight when he'd walked her home. And his next words made her wonder if she's just voiced her disappointment out aloud.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I wanted to kiss you that night, when I walked you home?"  
  
God, he was so close. His lips trailing over her cheek, it is distracting in it's simple intimacy. "Why- why didn't you?"  
  
"I was unsure if you'd want me too."  
  
She felt his hand at her knee, fingers tracing softly over her skin as he brushes his lips over her jaw. "I wanted you to then... and I want you to now."  
  
And then there he is closing the gap between them... his mouth is on hers, hot, hungry and almost needy and it's everything and more than she could (has) imagined. She whimpers, it's almost as if it's ripped from her throat as she returns his kiss with equal fervour. Her hands curling into his messy hair as it deepens, his tongue chasing after her own into her mouth. She delights in the groan that escapes him, glad to hear it's as overwhelming for him as it is for her. Caitlin's not ashamed to admit that if she were standing, there's a decent chance her knees would buckle underneath her. The kiss begins to die down to soft and slow, a contrast to the earlier frenzied heat. Before pulling away completely, she bites at his lower lip teasingly.  
  
Foreheads resting against each other, they slow their ragged breaths, taking a moment and enjoying the closeness. And it's in those quiet moments, as their hands move tentatively over each other, lips brushing between deep breaths that Caitlin realises that she doesn't want this moment to end, that she wants more, needs more even.  
  
Pulling back, she meets his eyes, so dark and intense as they stare back at her. Lifting a hand, she brushes her fingers over his jawline feeling the day old stubble prickle against the sensitive pads of her fingertips. "So, I think we should head back to my place and maybe have that discussion you mentioned earlier."  
  
If at all possible, Harry's eyes darkened further at the mention of that. Nodding his head, his hand runs down her arm to find her hand, fingers threading through hers as he stands before voicing his agreement. "I think that's a great idea," before leading her out of the room.  
  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading, it's appreciated as is your feedback. That's the last for today but stay tuned, more tomorrow. :)


End file.
